


Growth

by hybristophilica



Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [16]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, a lil scene with blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: The first time Octavio confessed to them, Bloodhound had left him hanging for an answer without ever letting him receiving one.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812802
Kudos: 24





	Growth

**Author's Note:**

> they own my heart
> 
> octavio uses both masculine and feminine pronouns for bloodhound in spanish

The first time Octavio confessed to them, Bloodhound had left him hanging for an answer without ever receiving one. They’d scoffed and walked away, thinking he was mocking them. After all, how could he say he liked them in that way when they barely knew each other?

The second time Octavio reiterated his feelings, they were drinking with the others Legends at Elliott’s bar, and Octavio was far long drunk. He’d laid against the counter, staring at Bloodhound with an half empty can still in his hand, and he’d told them how beautiful they were. “ _You cannot even see my face_ ,” they had then noted, but Octavio had shrugged and burped lightly. “ _Don’t need to, amigo_.”

The third time, it happened in the arena. Bloodhound was aiming with their sniper, not hearing steps behind their back until it was too late. Octavio had shielded them from a shot of peacekeeper. Bloodhound knocked Loba right after, but it was too late to save Octavio. The blood pouring out of his middle told them thee was nothing they could do. “You didn't have to do that, félagi,” they’d whispered, not leaving his side yet. “I did instead, comadre,” Octavio replied just as weakly. Bloodhound could see his eyes smiling behind the goggles. “Would do anything for you,” he slurred, before passing out.

It had been hard for Bloodhound to accept Octavio’s feelings at first, they wouldn’t deny that. They still had an hard time letting anyone get close to them, but Octavio’s stubbornness had been like an hammer banging on the same nail over and over again, until it finally started to waver. 

Bloodhound was lost in thought when the door of their room slammed open, and a very exhausted, half limping Octavio walked inside. They put the book down -they hadn’t managed to read a page- and sat up with a tilt of their head. 

“Hard day, àstin mìn?” 

Octavio nodded and closed the door behind him, rubbing his face tiredly. “You can say that. Mind if I take my legs off, amor?” He asked while he walked to sit on the bed beside them. 

“Not at all.” Bloodhound watched him work with the mechanism of his knees, which fell on the floor with a loud clang a moment later. 

Bloodhound rested against the pillows of their bed and opened their arms for him, welcoming him. Octavio crawled in the embrace and they could feel the deep sigh he let out caress their bare chest like his fingers would have. Octavio placed a kiss on their collarbone, and Bloodhound closed their eyes, feeling at peace.

They’d grown a lot together, in the weeks they’d been dating. Bloodhound knew they hadn’t made it easy at first, but Octavio had never stopped trying. And Bloodhound was grateful for that, that Octavio had never given upon them, because having him in their arms like this was a blessing Bloodhound thanked the Allfather for every night.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
